


Бытовая магия

by gentleman_bastard



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Politics, Irishman jokes, M/M, strange sense of humour, uncle Mike is everything
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 19:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentleman_bastard/pseuds/gentleman_bastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было непонятно, когда Крис с вершины постиндустриального общества перебрался на этаж для экстрасенсов, сайентологов и женщин за сорок, но его агентом по недвижимости явно был Себастьян.</p>
<h3>
С иллюстрациями <a href="http://wandarer.diary.ru">wandarer</a>
</h3>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке с феста. Заявка была слишком хороша, чтобы её игнорировать, а я слишком далёк от РПС, чтобы его писать, так что от реальных людей остались только имена.
> 
> За иллюстрации [wandarer](http://wandarer.diary.ru) огромное, просто-таки необъятное спасибо Шкав <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мобильный зазвонил как раз тогда, когда Крису не хватало дополнительной руки, чтобы показать фак подрезавшему его форду. От пары глаз на затылке Крис бы сейчас тоже не отказался. Он знал только одного человека, обладающего таким искажённым чувством момента, поэтому торопиться с ответом не стал.  
Он наконец свернул на Гранд Авеню и встрял в очередную мёртвую пробку, которую навигатор снисходительно оценил как четырёхбалльную. Телефон снова завибрировал, и Крис принял входящий.  
Майк не то что ответа, даже соединения не стал дожидаться, поэтому первая часть фразы до Криса не дошла.  
— …не стоит. Ты где?  
— Еду из Кеннеди.  
— На кой тебе сдался Кеннеди?  
— Отвозил Джозефин. У неё слёт зелёных в Париже.  
— Кто опять вымирает? Квагги?  
— Квагги уже вымерли. Не знаю, у неё на футболке было написано «Спасём белую цаплю», но там столько стразов вокруг, что, возможно, это «Филипп Плейн».  
— Серьёзно? Я думал, они все белые. Ладно, поговорим завтра в Эль Парадоре, я забронировал столик на три, тот, на террасе, ты понял? За ним ещё сидел этот хуесос из «Эйга», как его там… Джимми? Джексон?  
— Джонни, — вздохнул Крис, опуская оконное стекло, чтобы выглянуть на дорогу. Дороги не было, была стоянка. — И он не хуесос, Майк. Нельзя называть хуесосами всех, кто… — он попытался вспомнить, что за кошка пробежала между дядей и Джонни из «Эйга», но быстро забил: — Короче, Майк, нельзя называть хуесосами всех. Ты же конгрессмен, делай это на работе.  
— Я круглосуточно на работе и круглосуточно окружён хуесосами, это же ёбаный Массачусетс.  
— Так ты в Бостоне? Тогда…  
— Завтра буду в Нью-Йорке. И не опаздывай, в шесть у нас встреча с риелтором.  
— Майк, Христа ради, зачем риелтор?  
— Тебе нужно перебираться в Ист-Сайд.  
— В Ист-Сайд? — вяло переспросил Крис, поглядывая в окно. В левом ряду на заднем сидении минивэна прыгала девочка и корчила ему рожи.  
— У них сейчас в продаже два отличных лофта. Бассейн, окна на Централ-Парк, всё в «Бэнг энд Олуфсен», персонал как в Рице. Там даже унитазы спасибо говорят, если ты соизволил поссать. Сделают скидку, если взять два сразу.  
— Унитаза?  
— Лофта. Пять процентов от общей стоимости.  
Крис вздохнул, потёр лицо ладонью.  
— Мне нравится в Сохо, Майк.  
— А мне, мать твою, не нравится в Бостоне, так что завтра мы поедем и встретимся с риелтором, ты понял? И закажи мне бутылку Феррье.  
— Ты в любом случае не можешь переехать, зачем тебе… — он умолк: Майк сбросил. Пару мгновений Крис рассматривал свой айфон на подставке.  
— Хуесос, — сказал Крис.  
Пока он стоял на Гранд Авеню, навигатор перекрасил дорогу на Уиллиамсбург Бридж из оранжевой в красную, а на Куинсборро — в жёлтую. Крис развернулся и поехал в обратном направлении. На Вернон бульваре у него получилось разогнаться до сорока километров в час, но только чтобы почувствовать, как утягивало машину, и снова сбросить скорость. Крис проехал под мостом, остановился у Куинсбридж парка и вышел. В заднем колесе засел саморез.  
Было десять вечера. В желудке у Криса давно переварилось содержимое бизнес-ланча из ресторана, где белый список короче списка блюд «а-ля карт», а тарелка размером превосходит порцию раз в двадцать. Он хотел здоровенный, полный холестерина и патриотичности бургер, бутылку пива и поспать хотя бы в пятницу. И он очень, очень хотел домкрат.  
Крис через окно нажал аварийку и вытащил из салона телефон. Единственный номер срочной помощи, который приходил в голову, был «911». Идея занимать телефонную линию, пока на кого-то нападает бешеный волк, показалась ему совсем не американской. Он убрал мобильный в карман и осмотрелся.  
От Ист-Ривер тянуло прохладой и подъездной сыростью. Слева от края парка, ближе к мосту, встал бродячий цирк. Под жёлтой фанерной аркой, заменяющей главный вход, курил пьяный клоун. Клоун покачивался и смотрел на него. Крис отогнал мысли о сюжете «Оно» и подошёл поближе.  
— Пробило? — с сочувствием спросил клоун.  
— Пробило, — согласился Крис. — У вас тут есть кто-нибудь с домкратом?  
Клоун посмотрел на него, как на дебила.  
— Это цирк на колесах.  
Он выбросил окурок и раздавил его огромным красным башмаком.  
— Готовь тридцатку, я позову Боба, — сказал клоун и побрел, широко расставляя ноги, чтобы не споткнуться о собственную обувь.  
Боб оказался лысым силачом в трико, с герпесом на губе и чем-то похожим на маниакально-депрессивный психоз во взгляде. Даже Боб смотрел на Криса со снисхождением.  
— А сам не можешь? — сказал он, засовывая купюры под одежду. Если он и был трезвее клоуна, то рюмки на две.  
— Домкрата нет, — с достоинством ответил Крис. — С ним могу и сам.  
Боб отмахнулся от него и пошёл к машине.  
Какое-то время Крис стоял рядом с клоуном, который снова курил.  
— А бургеры у вас есть? — спросил он, глядя, как силач подпирает колеса его «Q7» чем-то, подозрительно напоминающим надувные гири.  
Клоун прокашлялся и сплюнул.  
— Всего за двадцать пять долларов тебя, дружок, окружит неповторимая атмосфера цирка «Добо». Только не трогай обезьянку, у неё понос.  
Крису стало так его жаль, что он дал тридцать.

***  
Посетителей у «Добо» почти не было. Для детей время уже прошло, а для взрослых ночью пятницы существовало множество развлечений, среди которых цирк алкоголиков был на последнем месте, пусть и не по отвратительности.  
Крис не мог понять, за что заплатил деньги, если представления шли только днем, а в тирах нужно было давать десять баксов. Он запихивался пересоленной остывшей картошкой и гулял между разномастных прицепов. Над головой тянулись гирлянды, которые скорее выблевали, чем развесили по деревьям и между крыш. Одна из гирлянд коротила. Под ней плакала бородатая женщина. Крис предложил ей картошку и был послан нахуй.  
Он выбросил пакет из-под фри в переполненную урну, огляделся по сторонам. У реки, в отдалении от остальных тентов, стоял шатёр в фиолетово-чёрную полоску. На кулисной шторе в дверном проёме висела табличка из картона. Надпись «Входите» была практически нечитаемой, с кучей каких-то слов помельче вокруг. Крис пошёл посмотреть, на ходу обтирая руки салфеткой.  
То, что он сперва принял за шатёр, было чехлом, наброшенным поверх трейлера. Из-под штор шли самодельные ступеньки, окрашенные в тон с тентом. Одна накрывала крюк прицепа.  
«Чары, дуккеринг, симпатическая магия, амулеты и талисманы из Румынии» — было дописано на картонной табличке. Всю сомнительную таинственность развевали лого «Самсунг» в нижнем углу и прозаичность приколотого сбоку прайс-листа. Цены исправляли не раз, явно не стесняясь того, что по ним можно было отследить изменение курса доллара за последний год. Судя по количеству нулей, сейчас в Америке были голод и инфляция.  
На обратной стороне таблички просто и разборчиво было написано «Уходите».  
Плотная ткань шторы пропускала одуряющий запах благовоний и сигаретного дыма. Похоже было, что шатёр гадалки являлся единственным развлечением, которое ночью предлагал «Добо». Крис поднялся по лестнице, отодвинул полог и закашлялся.  
Внутри было накурено, как в амстердамском кафешопе. С потолка свисала ещё одна штора из крупных цветных бусин, через неё на улицу вытягивались клубы дыма.  
— Эй, — позвал Крис, просовывая голову между нитками из красных хрусталиков.  
В трейлере царил полумрак. По полу были бессистемно расставлены подсвечники, ширмы, пуфики и подушки; в глубине стоял столик с кристаллом, ещё дальше, спинкой к столику — длинный диван-канапе, ширма за ним. Всё было в свечах, низким и пёстрым, как будто в трейлере жили гномы-пироманы, больные цветовой слепотой.  
— Эй, — повторил он. — Вы открыты?  
— Зависит от того, открыты ли Вы для познаний таинств Вселенной.  
Голос был мужским, хорошо поставленным, и если бы счётчик Гейгера измерял количество сарказма, то его стрелка в этом помещении перевалила бы за красную отметку. Обхватив спинку дивана, мужчина подтянулся на руке. Сев, он повернул к Крису голову и красноречиво хмыкнул.  
— Маловероятно. Поэтому нет, — сказал он и лёг обратно.  
За последние десять минут Криса оскорбила половина цирка. Он не собирался терпеть ещё и колдуна с манией величия. Крис раздвинул руками штору и прошёл внутрь.  
— Почему же, — не скрывая иронии, сказал он, садясь на подушку. — Очень даже открыт. Куда выбросить салфетку?  
Колдун полежал ещё немного, затем снова поднялся, устроив подбородок на спинке дивана, и мрачно посмотрел на него.  
— У тебя будет тошнотворная суббота, — произнёс он. По тону это было скорее пожелание, чем пророчество.  
Крис усмехнулся, представив дядю Майка после бутылки Феррье и риелтора, со всей серьёзностью ему доказывающего, что унитазы в лофтах не разговаривают.  
— Это я и так знаю, — он запихнул салфетку в груду хлама на столе и воровато покосился на колдуна. Тот, казалось, ничего не заметил — Крис сам потерял салфетку из виду, настолько органично она вписалась в общий бардак.  
На вид ему было не больше тридцати. Абсолютно обычный парень, подумал Крис, разглядывая его лицо, разве что волосы длинноваты и глаза густо накрашены чёрным. Ну абсолютно обычный парень, думал он, пока колдун не поднялся на ноги.  
Он как будто взломал ломбард, но не взял с собой мешок. Серебро, золото, кожа, простые железки: на шее у него была куча цепочек, ниток и шнурков с подвесами, на руках — браслеты, на пальцах кольца и перстни. Из того, что Крис видел раньше, колдун носил всё: звезду Давида, пентаграмму, скандинавский молот, китайскую монетку, четырёхлистный клевер и два креста, один католический, другой православный. Ходил он в одних джинсах, босиком, и выставлял все украшения напоказ, носил их вместо одежды, как и свои татуировки. Спиной колдун не поворачивался, так что пока Крис насчитал их три, среди них ни одного рисунка — сплошные непонятные надписи на предплечье, на ребрах до самого бедра и неправильной формы шестёрка под сердцем.  
Тогда-то Крис и подумал, что колдун всё-таки был немного того.  
— Если не прекратишь пялиться, прокляну до седьмого колена, — предупредил колдун, опускаясь на подушки напротив Криса. Теперь их разделял узкий столик.  
Почувствовав неловкость, Крис поспешно перевёл глаза на стеклянный шар.  
Из-под стола колдун достал себе банку «Бада» и бархатный чехол с картами Таро. С колодой он управлялся резвее Скотта, а Скотт мог пристыдить даже крупье из Вегаса.  
— Что, прям так сразу? — спросил Крис, пока тот раскладывал карты пирамидкой, размеренно бренча браслетами. — Даже не расскажешь мне о моей жизни?  
Колдун пожал плечами, не отвлекаясь от карт.  
— Было б, о чем говорить.  
Крис сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться ему в лицо.  
— Серьёзно?  
Колдун отложил колоду, снял с неё карту и оставил лежать в стороне рубашкой вверх. Он наконец поднял на Криса глаза. В радужках плясали огни свечей, превращали зрачки в две красные точки.  
— А я, блядь, что, похож на клоуна? — спросил он, замерев.  
Крис пришёл к выводу, что за дальней ширмой у него висел топор.  
— Не обижайся, приятель, но о моей жизни говорят все вокруг.  
— Ну и что в ней тогда осталось твоего, — ответил тот и кивнул на пирамидку. — Снимай.  
Крис решил подыграть и хитро улыбнулся.  
— Левой рукой?  
Колдун закатил глаза.  
— Да хоть членом своим. Снимай, — сказал он и отпил пива.  
Крис и до этого не пылал энтузиазмом, а теперь испытывал только раздражение. Назло колдуну карты он переворачивал медленно, с последовательностью умственно отсталого ребенка, играющего в кубики.  
— Эту не сейчас, — сказал колдун, когда Крис потянулся к отдельно лежавшей карте.  
— Ну что? Богатство? Величие? Слава?  
— Автомастерская. Завтра. До вечера.  
Крис обновил техпаспорт две недели назад.  
— А что-нибудь о более отдалённом будущем? Дети, например? Повышение? Нет, ничего такого? — злорадствовал он.  
Колдун поднялся с подушек, отошёл за ширму в глубину комнаты. Пока он стоял спиной, Крис успел рассмотреть кхмерские пять столбцов у него на лопатке.  
Вернувшись, колдун вручил ему свёрток кальки, перетянутой жгутом.  
— Завтра пригодится. Все твои планы полетят коту под хвост. Две сотни.  
— Что «две сотни»?  
— Гони двести баксов, бери пакет и готовься к переменам.  
Крис опешил.  
— Двести? — повторил он, автоматически убирая пакет в карман пиджака. — Да я бы за сотню тебе нагадал пьяную Анджелину Джоли в постель.  
— На Анджелину можешь не рассчитывать, у них с Питтом стопроцентная совместимость, — колдун протянул руку и выжидательно вскинул бровь.  
Скрипя зубами Крис отдал ему последнюю наличку. Сраный поход в цирк обошёлся ему, как вип-ложа в Метрополитан Опере.  
Когда он вставал, колдун поймал его за запястье. Руки у него были нездорово горячие — Крису сначала показалось, что его обдало жаром свечи на столе.  
— Открой последнюю, — тихо сказал колдун.  
— Это хоть бесплатно? — не скрывая раздражения, спросил Крис. Шарлатан кивнул, продолжая удерживать его за руку. Не отпустил он её и тогда, когда Крис перевернул карту. На стол он даже не смотрел, все сверлил Криса тяжёлым взглядом.  
Крис сглотнул, читая подпись. «Любовники». Он медленно перевёл глаза на колдуна. Тот поджал нижнюю губу, но ни слова не сказал, и когда отпустил его наконец, Крис вылетел из трейлера, пропуская ступеньки.  
Почему-то пальцы у него дрожали.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Суббота действительно выдалась тошнотворной, но Крису было слишком хреново, чтобы оценить иронию. С четырёх утра до обеда его выворачивало таблетками и остатками воспоминаний о картошке фри из «Добо» под аккомпанемент сообщений Джозефин, приходящих на автоответчик.  
За час до встречи с Майком он еле отлип от унитаза и на негнущихся ногах пошёл в гардеробную. Сил что-то подбирать не было, и он снял с вешалки вчерашний костюм, который висел ближе всего.  
В кармане лежал свёрток, о котором Крис не вспомнил бы, даже если бы нормально соображал последние несколько часов. Крис собирался выбросить его в урну, но к горлу опять подкатила тошнота, и пришлось вернуться в ванную. Там он разорвал свёрток, пока сидел на полу, положив подбородок на сидушку унитаза. Выглядел Крис при этом, как измученная токсикозом студентка колледжа, распаковывающая тест на беременность.  
Внутри лежал самодельный чайный пакетик и прикрепленная к нему визитка: белый прямоугольник с именем «Себастьян», выведенным чёрным курсивом. На обратной стороне была приписка: «Выблюешь все органы. Это отличный сбор, завари». Если с последним утверждением Крис ещё мог поспорить, то с первым был согласен полностью.  
— Сраные циркачи, — пробормотал он, залив пакетик кипятком.  
По вкусу сбор напоминал его первый опыт орального секса, но помог безотказно. В Эль Парадоре Крис даже съел салат, не опасаясь вернуть его в тарелку в виде смуззи.  
— Что ни день, то приключение. — Майк яростно кромсал стейк, будто он был виновен во всех проблемах. — Мне надоело торчать в нижней палате. У меня уже ощущение, что она называется нижней, потому что всех в ней ебут, понимаешь?  
— Господи, Майк, тише, — попросил Крис, которому надоело игнорировать осуждающие взгляды вокруг.  
— Тише, громче — какая разница. Я представитель Массачусетса, вам тут всем насрать на Массачусетс.  
— А если репортёры?  
— А репортёры меня любят, — ответил Майк, отправляя кусок стейка в рот.  
— Они сказали, что твои дебаты — неудачная пародия на «Квайт интерестинг» с матом вместо имен собственных.  
Майк пожал плечами:  
— Ну и назови хотя бы ещё одного конгрессмена, про которого они не соврали.  
Посмеиваясь, Крис покачал головой.  
— Не покупай ты этот лофт. Вложи деньги в пиар, ускорь продвижение в Сенате.  
— Легко говорить, когда у тебя всё есть, — беззлобно осадил Майк, понизив голос до рамок приличия. — Весь этот Сенат тебе задницу целует после свадьбы с Джозефин. Расположение президента парит над тобой, как нимб ебучий. Называешь Робертса папой?  
— Прекрати. Ты же знаешь, мы с ним виделись всего пару раз.  
— Он Верховный Судья. Обычно те, кто с ним видится пару раз, всё это время стоят в наручниках, а не жрут суши, лёжа на татами.  
— Какие суши. У Джозефин «идиосинкразия на рыбу», — процитировал Крис.  
— А, Джозефин, — отмахнулся Майк. — У Джозефин идиосинкразия на все, включая здравомыслие.  
— Она моя жена, Майк.  
— Ну прости. Она не плохая женщина, ты не подумай, я не считаю её плохой. Просто она предназначалась Дэвиду Боуи, а залетела от тебя.  
Крис дёрнул углом рта.  
— Не уверен.  
Майк забыл про свой стейк. Крис качнул головой.  
— Давай сменим тему.  
— Как хочешь, — Майк снова уткнулся в тарелку. — Готов к знакомству с ирландским хуесосом?  
— Ты о Кенни? — Крис не удержался и потёр глаза. — Скоро моим ночным кошмаром станут лепреконы, пляшущие вокруг горшочка с золотом.  
— Ничего, парень, переживёшь. Тебе нужна его поддержка.  
— И он это знает, — кисло улыбнулся Крис.  
— Он, конечно, консерватор и мудак, но я как-нибудь расположу его к тебе. В политике мы вряд ли пересечёмся, а вот для бизнеса... Тебе необходим этот контракт, Крис.  
— Знаю, — вздохнул Крис. — Чем ты его покорил?  
— Рассказал самый короткий ирландский анекдот.  
— Это какой?  
— «Проходит ирландец мимо паба».  
Крис моргнул.  
— Ты серьёзно?  
— Да упаси Боже, — хохотнул Майк, но тут же нахмурился, отложил приборы. — Энда Кенни — человек без чувства юмора, фригидный, как мёртвая монахиня. В своё время я выручил его с кое-какими делами ИРА в Бостоне. Другими словами, мне очень повезло, что ему не повезло.  
Криса снова начало подташнивать.  
— Ладно тебе. Просто выучи сраный ирландский гимн и не вздумай пить при нём бурбон, — сказал Майк, вытирая губы салфеткой. — Я тебя прикрою. При условии, что ты прекратишь ломаться и посмотришь со мной сраные лофты.  
Крис улыбнулся.  
— Хорошо, я готов скрасить твоё обострившееся чувство несостоятельности.  
— Хуесос, — ласково сказал Майк, поднимаясь из-за стола. — Тогда и за обед заплати.  
По дороге на пятую авеню Крис подумал, что действительно стоило заехать в автомастерскую: педаль тормоза гуляла под ногой. Майк болтал без умолку, Крис прислушивался к неприятному ощущению нарастающей тревоги. Чем ближе они подъезжали к Централ-Парку, тем сильнее он сбавлял скорость. На повороте он не смог затормозить — педаль ушла в пол. Крис закрутил рулём, пытаясь выровнять ход, дёрнул ручник; машину вынесло на встречную полосу, и в бок её влетел фургон.  
Крис стукнулся виском о дверную раму. Сработали подушки безопасности — перед тем как отключиться, он успел удивиться, как много их напичкали в салон и какими жёсткими они были.

***  
Крис ворвался в трейлер, топча подушки ботинками. Преодолев первый порыв врезать шарлатану по лицу, он остановился перед столом, за которым тот сидел по-турецки. Одежды на нём было больше вчерашнего, на груди из-под чёрной растянутой боксёрки выпирали очертания амулетов.  
— Так вот как вы работаете, — процедил Крис. Щека опухла, висок пульсировал, и подвижной у него была только правая часть лица. Он походил на жертву инсульта.  
Колдун без интереса рассматривал трубку тормозной системы, которую Крис держал перед собой, как дохлую змею в виде подарочного букета.  
— Ты не съездил.  
— Вот как вы работаете, — повторил Крис, взмахнув дырявой трубкой. — Ты и твои дружки. Травите людей фаст-фудом, портите машины на стоянках. А ты потом «предсказываешь», да?  
— Я сказал тебе съездить к механикам. Ты не послушал.  
— Мой дядя не приходит в сознание. Второй водитель мертв. Я тебя и всю твою контору засужу так, что вы белого света больше не увидите, — прошипел Крис.  
Колдун усмехнулся.  
Крис схватил его за грудки, дернул, заставляя встать на ноги — он поддался легко, будто они повторяли заученный танец. Трубка уперлась ему в челюсть и должна была приносить дискомфорт, хотя похоже было, что приносила удовольствие.  
— Давай, Себастьян, назови мне причину, по которой я не могу отметелить тебя прямо здесь и сейчас.  
— Ты этого не сделаешь, — сказал тот и положил ладонь поверх Крисовых кулаков. Он не сжимал её, не пытался отцепить пальцы Криса или успокоить его, а отвечал на движение, продолжал с ним на равных. Крис упустил момент, когда сложившаяся ситуация начала приобретать нездоровый подтекст. — Потому что я этого не делал.  
Рука у него была мягкая и обтекала костяшки Криса, как горячий воск.  
— И я просто должен поверить уличному проходимцу?  
— Ты должен был сделать это ещё вчера. Мне нахрен не сдалось покушение на сенатора или его родственников.  
— Так ты знаешь, кто я?  
Себастьян фыркнул.  
— Все знают, кто ты. В некотором роде.  
Крис отпустил его, параллельно соображая, какую встречу отменить, чтобы записаться к психотерапевту.  
— Мне нужно ехать.  
— Подожди.  
Себастьян стянул с руки браслет и перехватил им волосы в хвост на затылке. Обойдя диван, он отодвинул ширму: за ней оказалась кухня. Никаких топоров, с некоторым облегчением подумал Крис, только вместо кухонной утвари висели сушёные травы. На полках под зашторенным окном стояли банки преимущественно с чем-то красным. Крис остановил свой поток сознания на безобидной ассоциации с джемом. Ящики под столешницей Себастьян заменил деревянными ячейками, похожими на библиотечную картотеку без подписей. Он поочерёдно выдвигал их, черпал что-то, задвигал, снова выдвигал, и со стороны это напоминало одному ему известную игру.  
Самым нелепым, что Крис разглядел на кухне, был белый электрический чайник перед плитой с котелком. На фоне общей загадочности чайник выделялся, как янки в онсэне.  
Себастьян плеснул из чайника воды в кружку на столе перед Крисом, а сам вернулся к своим ящикам.  
Кружка покрылась паром: в желтоватом кипятке плавала заварка и цветки ромашки.  
— Успокаивает нервы. Тебе полезно, — бросил Себастьян, шурша какими-то бумажками.  
— Ты что, — Крис посмотрел на чашку в руках. — Знал, что я приду? — спросил он, практически не чувствуя себя идиотом.  
Себастьян неопределённо повёл плечами.  
— Догадывался.  
Крис отпил, разглядывая его спину. Из-под лямки боксерки виднелись столбцы татуировки.  
— Мне говорили, что такие нельзя показывать всем подряд, — сказал Крис.  
Себастьян понял его моментально.  
— Всем подряд — нельзя, — согласился он, повернувшись.  
Крис поперхнулся чаем.  
— А мантру нужно выполнять?  
— Нужно.  
— И чего ты не делаешь? Не ешь мясо? — Себастьян качнул головой. — Не употребляешь наркотические вещества? — Растянул губы в лукавой улыбке. — Не врёшь, может? — Они оба усмехнулись. — Что тогда? — весело продолжил Крис. — Не танцуешь?  
— Не сплю с женщинами, — ответил Себастьян, оттолкнувшись от столешницы. Он вроде шутил, но взгляд у него при этом был такой, что по горлу Криса закрутилась спираль в желудок. Крис стукнулся зубами о кружку, допил чай одним глотком и очень пожалел, что это был не бурбон.  
Себастьян сел напротив, разведя руки будто для медитации. В одной ладони он держал небольшой сверток, похожий на вчерашний. Пальцем он придвинул его к Крису жестом наркодилера, выдающего дозу.  
— От головной боли и отёков.  
— Такое же паршивое на вкус, как прошлое?  
— Сто баксов, и ты узнаешь.  
Крису показалось, что они играют в монополию для начинающих сатанистов.  
Пока он доставал портмоне, Себастьян подался вперед, горизонтально нависнув над столиком. Нос Криса уткнулся ему в волосы, губы почти касались лба. Крис замер, пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы обеденную молитву, но на ум приходило только одно слово: «Господи».  
Господи, господи, господи, повторял про себя Крис. Это ж надо было так попасть.  
— С твоим дядей всё будет хорошо, — сказал Себастьян, садясь обратно на подушки. В руках у него была кружка Криса, на русой реснице — темный комочек от того, чем Себастьян подводил глаза. Этот комочек, нервно подумал Крис, вероятно и был той чёрной дырой, в которую Себастьян засасывал его душу.  
Крис покивал.  
— Мне нужно ехать, — сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги. Под пристальным взглядом Себастьяна передвигался он так же грациозно, как оловянный солдатик без двух ног сразу.  
На выходе Крис обернулся. Перед глазами болтался рой красных бусин, на подушках, подперев висок кулаком, полулежал Себастьян и смотрел исподлобья.  
— Я вернусь, — зачем-то сказал Крис.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Себастьян.


	3. Chapter 3

У главного входа в «Бет-Изрэйел» на него набросился десяток репортёров и один не менее навязчивый следователь. Вопросы они задавали одинаковые. Позже подъехали Скотт с отцом. Оба сказали, что Крис выглядит хуже Майка, и к трём часам ночи выпроводили его домой отдыхать. Перед сном Крис заварил себе Себастьяновой бурды (на этот раз он заплатил сто долларов, чтобы познакомиться со вкусом варёных носков) и отрубился прямо за столом. Что именно его разбудило, автоответчик или мобильный, было непонятно, потому что надрывались оба. Чувствовал себя Крис так, будто за ночь пережил ещё три аварии, в каждой из которых фигурировал асфальтовый каток.   
Не поднимая головы, он нащупал айфон, провел пальцем по дисплею, чтобы принять входящий. Громкую связь можно было не включать.  
— Два часа дня, хуесос ты вероломный, а я тебя ещё не видел. Садись в такси и приезжай, надо поговорить.  
Майк сбросил прежде, чем Крис успел ответить, но, судя по голосу, был здоровее всех врачей в больнице. Крис проверил непринятые вызовы: один был из «Бет-Изрэйел», другой от Скотта. Звонили ещё до полудня, видимо, сказать, что Майк очнулся. На автоответчик пришли сообщения от Джозефин, первое было записано не до конца и продолжалось следующим. У Джозефин все было «трэ бьян» и «манифик», она сдала билет и задерживалась в Париже ещё на пару дней.   
Крис отправил в ответ бессодержательные смс и пошёл в душ. Отёк за ночь спал, и этому скорее поспособствовал выпитый отвар, чем сон лицом в столешницу. Голова тоже не болела, просто ломило все кости. Вряд ли многие американцы его возраста могли похвастаться таким же безболезненным пробуждением, думал Крис, глядя в зеркало, хотя ночью субботы им точно было веселее.   
Через полчаса он уже ловил такси и в больницу приехал до трёх.  
Майк полулежал на койке. Нога в гипсе висела на системе вытяжения, всё лицо было в пластырях и синяках, рука в косынке, на голове вместо венца покоился толстый слой бинтов.   
— Ты как? — спросил Крис, пытаясь понять, куда пристроить букет. Цветов в палате было столько, что от пыльцы в носу свербело.  
— Как на ёбаной цветочной ярмарке, — Майк взмахнул рукой вокруг себя, насколько позволял ему бондаж. — Если меня через неделю не выпишут, превращусь в шмеля. Да положи ты их и сядь наконец.   
Крис запихнул букет в вазу с тюльпанами и придвинул стул ближе к койке.  
— Механики нашли бракованную деталь в тормозной системе, — сказал он, садясь.  
Майк громко фыркнул.  
— Конечно нашли.   
— Бред какой-то. Я недавно проходил техосмотр, всё было в полном порядке. Машине года нет.  
— Да ради Бога, Крис. Машина здесь ни при чем.  
— Ты думаешь?  
Майк качнул головой.  
— Может, конечно, во всем виноваты немецкие запчасти, но проще поверить, что ты кому-то перешёл дорогу.  
Крис мрачно кивнул.  
— Мне на ум приходит сразу сто хуесосов, — продолжал Майк. — Если считать с нижней палатой — пятьсот тридцать пять. И это только начало списка.  
— И всё — предположения, которые невозможно доказать.  
— Вот это мне и скажут судмедэксперты на твоем вскрытии.  
Крис вздохнул.  
— Ну и что ты предлагаешь?   
Майк пожал плечами:  
— Нанять громилу и не отсвечивать. Больше вариантов нет.  
— Никаких громил, Майк. Телохранители сильно понижают рейтинг, пока ты не частый гость в Белом Доме.  
— Понижают, но не до шести футов под землю.   
— Да знаю. Но я как-нибудь сам.  
Майк цокнул языком.  
— Упертый самостоятельный хуесос. Завтра-то сам справишься?  
Крис не сразу вспомнил, о чем речь, а когда понял, то едва не застонал.  
— Энда Кенни.   
Имя прозвучало, как смертельный диагноз для всего бизнеса.  
Майк бледно улыбнулся.   
— Езжай домой, парень, запрись на все замки и читай историю Ирландии.  
Крис похлопал его по плечу и поехал в Куинс.

***  
Под аркой его встретил клоун. Он находился в пограничном состоянии между «уже» и «ещё трезв». В одной руке он держал связку воздушных шариков, а другой жестом пресс машины гладил по голове мальчика лет шести.  
— Понравилось у нас? — спросил клоун.  
— Я просто в восторге, — ответил Крис с улыбкой человека, готового расплакаться.  
Из трейлера гадалки навстречу ему вышла девушка. Она давила смешок, запоздало поправляла волосы, одергивала юбку и выглядела так, будто в шатре находился стриптиз-клуб, а Себастьян там солировал в амплуа гуру танца на коленях.   
Несмотря на то, что на улице было начало пятого, в прицепе царила неизменная атмосфера опиумного притона. Слева от диванчика стоял кальян. Он был выше остальной мебели раза в два и своей внушительностью напоминал скорее гидравлический домкрат, чем прибор для курения.   
Трубка кальяна шевельнулась, и вода в колбе забурлила. Над диваном поднялись кольца дыма.   
Крис прокашлялся, чтобы привлечь внимание.   
— Как будто в первый раз, — сказал Себастьян, поднимаясь и устраивая локти на спинке дивана. — Садись.   
Себастьян выглядел довольным, словно вся сотня его пасьянсов сегодня сошлась, Луна наконец вошла в седьмой дом, а на поляне за трейлером проросли джунгли из четырёхлистного клевера.   
Судя по открытым плечам, он опять сидел полуголый. Губы у него были яркие и влажно блестели, будто смоченные вином. Под подбородком подрагивал мундштук, отороченный порнографически-розовым плюшем. Крис вспомнил реакцию предыдущей клиентки Себастьяна и понял, что от идентичной его отделяло только отсутствие юбки.   
— Беспокоит что-нибудь? — спросил Себастьян. У него была обворожительная полуулыбка маньяка, беседующего с человеком, отходящим после наркоза и не подозревающим об ампутации.   
— Ну, — Крис пожал плечами. — Кажется, меня хотят убить.  
— Хм-м, — протянул Себастьян, посасывая мундштук.  
— Ты что, радуешься? — прищурился Крис.  
— Пока ты жив, я буду толкать тебе омамори по удвоенной цене. Ну и всякие отвары от пулевых ранений.   
Сначала Крис хотел спросить «пока я жив?», потом «омамори?», потом «по удвоенной?», но остановился на самом сомнительном:  
— Пулевых ранений?   
Себастьян затянулся, шумно выдохнул дым. Крис подумал, что за ширмой на плите у него как раз допёкся конопляный кекс с надписью «Съешь меня».  
— Монетки у тебя, конечно, нет, — вдруг сказал Себастьян, вешая мундштук на спинку дивана.  
— Одной монетки? — с недоверием уточнил Крис, который слишком хорошо знал местные расценки.  
— По-хорошему — десяти, но если найдёшь одну, я нахрен уволюсь по некомпетентности.  
Всю мелочь Крис оставил на входе, но из вредности начал шарить по карманам.   
Себастьян закатил глаза.  
— Ох, мать твою, просто подойди, — скороговоркой процедил он, садясь на колени.  
Крис сдался и обошёл столик.   
— Ближе и ниже.  
Крис сделал аккуратные полшага вперед. Себастьян нетерпеливо дернул его за рубашку, наклоняя к себе: в первую секунду Крис испугался, что его засосут по самые гланды, на второй уже смирялся с тем, что этого не случилось.   
Себастьян деловито прижал руку к его шее и отодрал с воротника пуговицу. Крис так охренел, что забыл отшатнуться. Он открыл рот, собираясь высказаться, но Себастьян коротко мотнул головой.  
— Потом пришьёшь, — отрезал он, принимаясь за вторую.   
Действовал он крайне сосредоточенно, как будто оторвать пуговицу можно было не по феншую. Его горячая ладонь производила на Криса эффект отпаривателя. Ею Себастьян прижимал ткань, пальцами правой дёргал пуговицу и таким образом постепенно спускался вниз. На седьмой пуговице рука Себастьяна лежала у Криса на ремне брюк. Себастьян по-хозяйски оттянул его, вытащил рубашку и продолжил её ощипывать. Крис начал представлять себе голых старух в развратных позах.  
— Надо же. Как раз девять, — сказал Себастьян, ссыпая пуговицы в карман.   
— В Зенья шьют, чтоб ты был счастлив, — пробормотал Крис. Он попытался отступить подальше, но Себастьян притянул его обратно за ремень. — Стоять. Ещё одну крупнее, — сказал он, переключаясь на брюки.   
Процедуру он повторил по той же системе, что предыдущие девять раз, только медленнее. Мысленно Крис обвесил развратных старух кишками. Взгляд у него расфокусировался, но Крис кожей чувствовал, какой Себастьян ловил кайф от его реакции. Потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы ограничиться диванной спинкой и не вцепиться ему в волосы.   
— Выходи.  
Крис моргнул.  
— Что?   
— Выходи, — повторил Себастьян, поднимаясь. — Гадать.  
Крис отцепил пальцы от дивана.  
— Проясни мне одну вещь: ты всем так гадаешь? — тихо спросил он, плетясь за Себастьяном на улицу. Тот повернул к нему голову и мило улыбнулся.  
— Только постоянным клиентам.  
«Только постоянным клиентам» — передразнил про себя Крис. Что бы это ни значило. Он понятия не имел, были ли у Себастьяна другие постоянные клиенты и, если были, то какой мощи практиковалась магия после, например, десятого посещения.   
Он спустился к реке следом за Себастьяном. Обувь вязла в песке, влажная трава оставляла грязные разводы на штанинах. Разорванная рубашка отлично дополняла образ жертвы изнасилования со стремительно прогрессирующим Стокгольмским синдромом.   
Себастьяна при свете дня он видел впервые: отсутствие избыточной эклектики вокруг делало его подозрительно нормальным. Он был бледноват, но на руках и плечах проступал легкий загар. В уголках глаз, там, где первые морщинки, собралось чуть больше чёрного; волосы моментально завились от влажности, но немного и как-то выборочно, только у шеи и висков.   
Себастьян ходил туда-сюда по клочку берега, как кот в поисках спального места. Наконец он нашёл зону, отвечающую его требованиям, и остановился, глядя на песок под босыми ногами. Присев, он начертил пальцем круг. Крис гораздо меньше удивился бы, начни он вписывать в него пентаграмму, но Себастьян перечеркнул круг двумя параллельными линиями и на этом успокоился. Он выудил из кармана пуговицы, взял брючную и продемонстрировал её Крису.  
— Это ты, — сказал он и какое-то время помолчал. Крис подумал, что должен был поздороваться. — А вот, — Себастьян потряс кулаком с пуговицами от рубашки, — твои вопросы.   
На этом введение в хиромантию он закончил, сложил ладони, потряс пуговицы, как игральные кости, и бросил их на песок.   
Над ухом Криса мерзко зудел комар.  
— О, — сказал Себастьян удивленно. — Да я на тебе разбогатею.   
— Да при чём тут ты, — взбеленился Крис. — Ты мне гадаешь или себе?   
Себастьян не снизошел до ответа, встал и направился обратно к трейлеру. Ему очень повезло, что берег был песчаный, потому что Крис был готов взять валун и стукнуть Себастьяна по голове.   
На пуговицы он забил.   
В трейлере Себастьян отодвинул ширму и начал копаться в ящиках над столешницей.   
— Если ты продолжишь молчать, я тебя удушу, — спокойно сказал Крис, прислушиваясь, не начинается ли у него нервный тик.   
Себастьян ответил, не отвлекаясь от полок:  
— Твой враг ближе, чем кажется. Ну, обычно ближе, сейчас — нет. Хотя нет. Сейчас тоже близко.  
Крис мысленно сосчитал от десяти до одного.  
— А можно конкретнее?  
— Чем больше предскажешь, тем больше сбудется.  
— Это такая красивая вариация «нельзя»?  
— Это такая красивая вариация «отъебись от меня со своими расспросами, пока я не нагадал тебе отравление свинцом».  
Крис опустился на пуфик. Себастьян сел перед ним на стол, в руках у него были девичьи свотч с Белль, сердечками и бабочками на сиреневом ремешке. Крис посмотрел на них, как на циферблат часовой бомбы.  
— У тебя всё так хуево, что даже завтрашний благоприятный день благоприятен разве что для самоубийства, — сказал Себастьян.  
— Волшебно.  
— Но жить ты будешь. Возможно, недолго, если не станешь слушать, что я тебе говорю.  
— Да ты ничего мне не говоришь, — буркнул Крис, но у Себастьяна сделалось такое лицо, что он тут же прикусил язык.  
— Завтра вечером приезжай. Ночью сделаю для тебя оберег. А пока ходи с талисманом на удачу, если не хочешь откинуться. Постоянно. Это значит «не снимая», понял меня?   
Крис кивнул. Себастьян протянул ему часы.  
— Ты издеваешься? — сказал Крис. — У меня завтра встреча с человеком, который должен был родиться во времена испанской инквизиции. Если я не те запонки к обеду надену, он сожжёт меня как еретика прямо на плите ресторана, в котором мы будем обедать.  
Себастьян руку не убрал.   
— Не снимая, Эванс.  
У Криса по позвоночнику прошёл разряд. Раньше Крис не обращал внимания, но теперь осознал: Себастьян никогда не обращался к нему по имени. По фамилии сегодня было впервые. Судя по своей реакции, Крис счёл, что истории о контроле человека собственным именем отчасти могли оказаться правдой. В особенности — в случае Криса с Себастьяном. В случае с Себастьяном всё производило на Криса разрушительный эффект.  
Он протянул руку, чтобы забрать часы, но Себастьян сам застегнул на нём ремешок. Это было почти заботливо.   
— Четыреста пятьдесят.  
Крис отработанным движением потянулся за портмоне.  
— Я пока не отмёл вариант с самоубийством.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Самая близкая к человеческой эмоция Энды Кенни могла соответствовать крайней степени разочарования. Никогда раньше желание сбежать с делового обеда не казалось Крису таким рациональным. Он посмотрел на роллы в своей тарелке, как будто они были фаршированы разрывными минами, а не трюфелями.  
— Наши акции поднимутся на три процента, — без энтузиазма сказал Крис. Разговаривал он с роллами.  
— Нет. Ваши акции поднимутся на три процента за счёт моих. Мои вырастут и так.  
Галстук душил. Крис хлебнул воды, моля бога не подавиться. Из-под рукава показались сиреневые часы, и Крис медленно спрятал руку под стол, натягивая манжету рубашки пониже. Он не обладал сверхъестественными способностями, но за обедом уже столько раз проклял Себастьяна, что качество должно было уступить количеству.  
— Обеим сторонам выгодно сотрудничество. Это будет гарантированный, стабильный рост. Никаких неожиданностей.  
— Это у вас здесь нет неожиданностей, — с пренебрежением сказал Кенни. — А мы из-за ИРА сидим на пороховой бочке. В любой момент Министр обороны схватит меня за горло. Вы отошлёте назад импорт, если Ирландии потребуется металл для вооружения?  
Крис скрипнул зубами.  
— Я бы хотел сказать вам «да», но вы сами понимаете, что это неосуществимо. Металл будет в обороте.  
Кенни безразлично пожал плечами, отправляя в рот кусок чёрного окуня.  
— В таком случае, я бы тоже хотел сказать вам «да».  
Аргументы у Криса кончились приблизительно в тот момент, когда подали аперитив. Сейчас у него в голове был сборник фактов об Оливере Кромвеле, пара баек о фениях и десяток ещё более неуместных шуток на тему деятельности республиканской армии.  
Он автоматически поднес стакан к губам. Детские часики снова мелькнули из-под рубашки. Не сделав глотка, Крис поставил стакан на место, притворился, что чешет руку, и прикрыл ладонью запястье.  
— Единственное, что мы можем предложить, это пункт о незамедлительной компенсации. В выбранной вами валюте. По текущему курсу. Десять процентов.  
Кенни подавил зевок.  
Крис осёкся, когда понял, что теребил часы, привлекая к ним излишнее внимание, и снова приспустил рукав, который тут же задрался обратно. Крис натянул его до костяшки большого пальца.  
— Тридцать процентов, — сказал Кенни, наблюдая за ним, как за копошащимся навозным жуком.  
— Речь идёт о миллионах, — сказал Крис, продолжая бороться с часами.  
— О моих миллионах.  
Кенни промочил губы салфеткой, жестом попросил счет. Разговор подходил к концу.  
— Десять, — непрофессионально упирался Крис, продолжая тянуть рукав.  
— Бессмысленная беседа. Да что у вас с рукой?  
Кенни вложил в счёт купюры. Он даже картой не стал рассчитываться, так спешил избавиться от общества Криса. Возможно, подумал Крис, Кенни решил, что у него лишай.  
— Девчачьи «свотч» со слащавым диснеевским принтом, которые мне выдал мужик-гадалка в качестве талисмана на удачу, — безразлично ответил он, глядя, как Кенни поднимается, чтобы уйти. — Лажа полная, а не талисман.  
У Энды Кенни надулись щеки и покраснел кончик носа. Выглядел Кенни так, будто сейчас взорвется. Потом он начал сипеть. Крис решил, что от такой грубости он подавился или у него начался припадок. Он попытался, но не смог придумать лучшего завершения переговоров, чем искусственное дыхание ирландцу, которому безрезультатно нацеловывал задницу последние два часа.  
С запозданием до него дошло, что Кенни смеялся.  
— Люблю людей с чувством юмора, — сказал Энда Кенни и сел обратно.  
Они остановились на пятнадцати процентах. После того, как контракт был подписан, Крис рискнул рассказать самый короткий ирландский анекдот. Анекдот Кенни понравился.  
Из «Перри Стрит» Крис вышел, ощущая себя всесильным. Он поймал такси до дома и всю дорогу смотрел в окно взглядом годовалого золотистого ретривера. В приступе зашкаливающей благодарности Крис остановил машину у псевдоиндейской лавки и купил единственное, чего не видел на шее у Себастьяна — маленького ловца снов на кожаном шнурке.  
Уже в холле он вспомнил, что нужно было позвонить Майку, но тот его опередил, прислав электронное письмо. «ПРИЕЗЖАЙ», — писал Майк. К письму он приложил фотографии. Крис просмотрел их, пока поднимался в лифте.  
Не нужно было обладать чрезмерной проницательностью, чтобы сделать четыре вывода: на фото была Джозефин; Джозефин изменяла Крису; фото были сегодняшними, и, если в Париже вместо Сены не вырыли Гудзон, сделаны они были не во Франции.  
Крис нажал на «стоп» и ткнул кнопку первого этажа.  
Впервые в сознательном возрасте он пристегнулся на заднем сидении. Водитель-индус, который подобрал его, очень торопился переродиться. Он игнорировал красный, чуть не сбил кошку и довез Криса в госпиталь за пятнадцать минут.  
В палате Майка прибавилось букетов, и теперь она была похожа на гримёрку Мадонны после концерта. Крис распахнул окно настежь, чтобы проветрить помещение.  
— Ты следишь за моей женой? — спросил он, поворачиваясь к Майку.  
Тот пожал плечами.  
— Кто-то же должен, раз ты с этим не справляешься.  
— Джозефин сейчас не самая большая моя проблема. Пусть делает, что хочет.  
— Вчера утром мне поставили капельницу с каким-то охренительно вдохновляющим раствором, — сказал Майк, жестом указывая ему на стул.  
Крис усмехнулся, сел ближе к окну, чтобы не чихать от запаха лилий.  
— Вот видишь, в госпитализации есть свои плюсы.  
— Где-то час тюльпаны корчили мне рожи, а потом меня попустило, и я кое-что вспомнил.  
— Что?  
— Условия твоего брачного контракта.  
— Майк, успокойся. Джозефин защищает вымирающих животных.  
— У тебя две сестры и брат, Эвансы явно не вымирающий вид.  
Крис вздохнул.  
— Ты её не знаешь. Она завещала свое тело Колумбийскому университету.  
— И они охуеют, когда вскроют её череп.  
— Джо далека от всех этих бумажек. Я удивился, когда она вообще предложила брачный контракт, — Крис заметил выразительный взгляд Майка и добавил: — Вроде, это была идея Робертса.  
— Робертса, ну конечно, — фыркнул Майк. — Ты фотографии смотрел?  
— Смотрел.  
— Тогда посмотри ещё раз, давай, прямо сейчас. Не понял, с кем она развлекается?  
Крис послушно достал телефон и снова пролистал фотографии.  
— Лицо знакомое, но я его не знаю.  
— Конечно знакомое. У него самая уёбищная предвыборная кампания. Кошмар эпилептика, с пляшущими звездочками, помнишь?  
— Чендлер Уиллоу?  
— Ага.  
— Не удивительно, что мы не пересекались, его же никогда не избирали.  
— Прикинь, он ещё больший неудачник, чем я. И не менее зелёный, чем твоя жена.  
Крис поднял брови.  
— Да ладно.  
— У него в инстаграме коты из приютов получают больше лайков, чем его рожа на рабочем месте. Он бы и дельфина выебал, если бы это повысило рейтинг.  
— И поэтому он спит с моей женой?  
— Может, он и лох по жизни, но зато лох с юридическим образованием. Он захомутал твою Джозефин на каком-нибудь сборе по спасению утконосов ещё до того, как вы обручились, я тебе гарантирую. Они как Борджиа, только не родственники.  
Крис потёр ладонями виски.  
— Слушай, я понимаю, что это всё имеет смысл, но как-то это слишком.  
— Что слишком? — раздражённо спросил Майк, ёрзая в койке. — То, что Джозефин получит все твои денежки, если тебя грохнут? Или что хуесос Уиллоу получит Джозефин и нагретое место у Робертса под крылом? У них идеальная партия, если б я знал, что так можно, сам бы обрюхатил твою жену. Париж, — Майк усмехнулся. — Как же.  
Крис вспомнил, о чем его предупреждали. Враг был ближе, чем казалось — даже сейчас.  
Было непонятно, когда Крис с вершины постиндустриального общества перебрался на этаж для экстрасенсов, сайентологов и женщин за сорок, но его агентом по недвижимости явно был Себастьян. Предсказание малознакомого румына увещевало лучше доводов родного дяди. Крис отмел дурацкую мысль о цыганских приворотах.  
— Ладно, ладно, — он поднял ладони перед собой.— Допустим, это действительно так. Что дальше?  
— Уиллоу хочет место в Сенате. Дай ему его. И не смотри так, я знаю, что ты однолюб: у тебя есть твой бизнес. Отличный, надо сказать. Если б не брак, ты бы никогда не полез к нам в змеиное гнездо. Ну и сдался этот пост сенатора такой ценой?  
— Тебе и сегодня ставили капельницу?  
— Крис, мать твою, я не шучу. Найми адвоката, купи огнестрел и съезди отдохни куда-нибудь в глушь, пока тебе оформляют развод. Останешься при своих.  
— Я не сойду с дистанции из-за того, что попал в аварию. Это паранойя.  
— Тебя только выстрел в голову убедит?  
— Меня убедят доказательства, — ответил Крис, поднимаясь со стула. — Их нет, есть только твои умозаключения, замысловатые, как сюжет «Десяти негритят». И если опять во всем окажется виноват судья, я буду плакать от смеха, — подумав, он добавил: — В гробу.  
— Как же ты меня заебал, — с чувством сказал Майк. — Абсолютно невменяемый.  
— Зато я заключил контракт с Кенни, — перевёл тему Крис.  
Майк присвистнул.  
— Вот так новости. Ну-ка, чем ты его покорил?  
Крис улыбнулся:  
— Рассказал твой анекдот про ирландцев.

***  
Сегодня перед входом дежурила бородатая женщина. Крис осознал, насколько зачастил с посещениями «Добо», когда заметил, что она сменила френч форк на дактейл. На плече у женщины сидела обезьянка в подгузнике.  
— Ну веселись, пока можешь, — сказала женщина, выдавая ему билет.  
По интонации было похоже, что Крис в её глазах выглядел ходячим трупом на первой стадии разложения.  
Он думал, гадалки хранили что-то вроде врачебной тайны, поскольку их работа была похожа на будни психиатров, употребляющих седативные за компанию с пациентами. Судя по всему, если у них и была вариация клятвы Гиппократа, то Себастьян превратил её девять пунктов в список дел на каждый день: чистка зубов, завтрак, интимная связь с клиентом, сон, обед, немного нарушения конфиденциальности Криса Эванса.  
— Что? — наконец сказал Крис.  
— Мы поедем к вечеру.  
Когда он понял, что конфиденциальность была ни при чём, лучше ему не стало. Обезьянка схватила Криса за нос. Ни Крис, ни женщина ничего по этому поводу не предпринимали.  
— Вы уезжаете? Уже? — гнусаво спросил он.  
— У нас график, — ответила женщина таким тоном, будто «Добо» был главным конкурентом «Сирк дю Солей».  
— Куда?  
— Огайо. Так и будешь тут стоять?  
Крис отлепил от себя обезьянку и пошёл прочь.  
У трейлера Себастьяна он приподнял полосатый брезент. Там действительно были колёса. Под колёсами сминались трава и зародыши надежд Криса, которые не успели оформиться во что-то внятное.  
За четыре дня знакомства с Себастьяном, девять часов из которых он проблевал, Крис разбил новую машину, госпитализировал дядю и просадил на хиромантию годовой бюджет Зимбабве. Господи, подумал Крис, да он подозревал жену в заговоре с целью убийства, но почему-то только сейчас, когда эпицентр всех его проблем собирался отчалить, Крис почувствовал себя абсолютным, круглым неудачником.  
Он поднялся в трейлер, перешагнул кривой ряд свечей. Себастьян сидел голый по пояс, дымил сигаретой и строил карточный домик из Таро. Крис опустился напротив него перед столиком.  
— Твой заказ почти готов, — сообщил Себастьян, завершая последнюю башню.  
— Почти?  
Себастьян затянулся напоследок и потушил сигарету о хрустальный шар. Окурок упал на подставку. Крис не мог понять, почему с таким подходом будущее ещё не послало Себастьяна нахер.  
— Осталась одна мелочь, — сказал Себастьян. — Ты вовремя. Дай руку.  
Крис протянул к нему ладонь. Локтем он задел замок, и карты посыпались в разные стороны, красноречиво олицетворяя происходящее в жизни Криса.  
— С такой кармой милосерднее было бы дать тебе умереть, — прокомментировал Себастьян, двумя руками перехватывая его запястье и поднося к лицу. Дыхание у него было такое же горячее, как кожа; щетина на подбородке колола пальцы. — Часы можешь выбросить, они уже не идут.  
Крис проверил. Часы действительно остановились.  
Хмурясь, Себастьян сосредоточенно вертел его ладонь.  
— У меня вообще линия жизни есть? — спросил Крис уныло.  
Себастьян ничего не ответил и цапнул его за палец.  
— Какого ж дьявола, — взвыл Крис, пытаясь выдернуть руку. Себастьян держал крепко и его истерику игнорировал. Крис разглядел на коже следы зубов и проступившую кровь.  
— Эктоплазма — лучшая привязка, — сказал Себастьян, потянув его за руку к кухне. Прозвучало это как дешёвый рекламный слоган.  
— Ты же мог проколоть иглой?  
Прежде чем ответить, Себастьян облизнул и закусил нижнюю губу.  
— Мог.  
Крис сглотнул. Он был уже не рад, что задал вопрос.  
На столешнице лежала разделочная доска со стёртыми в порошок травами, рядом с ней — две монеты: обычная и со сложным рисунком змея на фоне звездного неба; обе с отверстием для шнурка. Себастьян поочередно ткнул пальцем Криса в монеты, бедром отпихнул его в сторону и начал протирать между монет травы. Вид у него был такой, будто он нарезал салат к ужину.  
Браслеты на его запястьях убаюкивающе звенели.  
— Это же румынская, да? Лей? Так ты действительно румын? — спросил Крис, следя за его руками, как за маятником в руках гипнотизера.  
— Да. Лей. Румын.  
— А акцента нет?  
— Акцента нет.  
Крису наконец удалось отвести взгляд. В голове было пусто, как после неудачной трепанации.  
— Попробуй отвечать нормально. Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
— Я отвечаю.  
— Ты повторяешь вопрос, только утвердительно. С таким же успехом можно дискутировать с эхо.  
— Я даю правильные ответы. Если они тебя не устраивают, значит, ты задаешь неправильные вопросы.  
— Ну я не сомневался, что проблема во мне, — съязвил Крис.  
Себастьян молчал, связывал монеты общей петлей.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, как это делается, да? — сказал Крис. Раздражение прибавляло ему одинаковое количество смелости и глупости. — Как люди общаются между собой. Ты можешь рассказать о человеке всё, содрав с него пуговицы, но молчишь о себе, потому что так с тобой будет слишком просто. У тебя не получается бесплатно и без мистификации.  
— О господи, — выдохнул Себастьян, отложил монеты и повернулся к нему всем телом. — Ну спрашивай. Что.  
Крис изначально не рассчитывал на милую беседу, но от такого напора сразу сник. У Себастьяна был взгляд смертника на допросе. В полутьме его глаза чернели: два тоннеля в специальный ад для Криса Эванса. Крис уже слышал приближающийся экспресс.  
— Значит, ты цыган? — спросил он.  
— Кэлдэрар.  
— А это не…  
— Нет, это разные вещи.  
— А почему «Добо»?  
— Сейчас — «Добо». Потом что-нибудь другое. Прелесть быть кэлдэраром в том, что в любой момент можно свалить, и это спишут на этнические особенности.  
Крис фыркнул.  
— Как будто тебе не всё равно.  
— Да мне плевать, но аура портится.  
— О, ради бога. Твоя аура портится не поэтому.  
— Всё-то ты знаешь, — сощурился Себастьян и отвернулся. Крис стоял рядом с ним, как перед окном билетной кассы в полдень. Билетёр вроде ещё был тут, но уже поставил табличку «Перерыв».  
Себастьян выдвинул один из нижних ящиков, достал каучуковую цепочку и продел её через петлю в монетах. Шагнув в сторону, он оказался с Крисом нос к носу, положил руки ему на плечи и застегнул цепочку. Отходить или убирать руки он не торопился. Крис чувствовал его дыхание: никогда ещё запах немытой пепельницы так не провоцировал её облизать.  
— Девятьсот восемьдесят долларов и тридцать центов, — сказал Себастьян, играя с волосами у Крисовой шеи.  
— Тридцать центов? — рассеянно повторил Крис. Пальцы Себастьяна его отвлекали. Сейчас Крис был готов подарить ему контрольный пакет акций своей фирмы, лишь бы он не останавливался.  
— Один лей — тридцать центов. Всё честно.  
— Тогда за девятьсот восемьдесят долларов ты должен превратиться в золотую антилопу и танцевать вокруг меня степ, — сказал Крис, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза. Он случайно скользнул взглядом по приоткрытому рту Себастьяна, и пропал как муха в венериной мухоловке.  
— Ты что, торгуешься? — Себастьян поджал нижнюю губу.  
Его руки жгли кожу Криса, скользили по плечам и обратно к шее. Крис подумал, что если бы вёл переговоры с такой же убедительностью, то давно попал бы на обложку «Форбс».  
— Похоже, сейчас у меня нет шансов, — тихо сказал он.  
Себастьян подался вперед. Это была та обезоруживающая близость, которая может смутить и после секса, если вам не по семнадцать и вы не под ЛСД.  
— У тебя никогда не было шансов, — сказал Себастьян.  
Крис рискнул посмотреть ему в глаза. Он ожидал увидеть в них что угодно, кроме полного отсутствия эмоций. В поведении Себастьяна отсутствовала личная заинтересованность. У него был взгляд велосипедиста, втянутого автолюбителями в обсуждение цен на бензин.  
Он и словом не обмолвился об отъезде, подумал вдруг Крис.  
Себастьян находился в сантиметре от того, чтобы запихнуть язык ему в рот, но при этом удерживал дистанцию в сотни километров. Это было хорошо, но недостаточно, как в детстве, когда вместо щенка в коробке под ёлкой оказался Фёрби.  
— У меня нет тридцати центов, — сказал Крис, вытаскивая купюры из портмоне. — Я завезу завтра. Вечером. После восьми пойдёт?  
Себастьян прекратил его лапать, кивнул как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Пойдёт.  
Не скрывая раздражения, Крис засунул деньги ему в карман джинсов, развернулся и пошёл к выходу.  
— Эванс.  
Поворачиваться Крис не стал, просто остановился у дверей, всё ещё злой как черт.  
— Не уезжай, — вдруг сказал Себастьян.  
Крис всё-таки посмотрел на него. С таким лицом нормальные люди говорили «Купи круассаны к завтраку».  
— Почему?  
Если Себастьян и хотел что-то сказать, то по нему было незаметно. Он молча щипал огонек свечи.  
— Да пошёл ты, — сказал Крис и вышел из трейлера.


	5. Chapter 5

Он приехал домой и целенаправленно устремился к бару. На ходу Крис набрал секретарше сообщение о том, что завтра его не будет и все деловые встречи нужно перенести. Он отключил телефон. Крис хотел, чтобы этой ночью между ним и бутылкой виски не стояло ничего, кроме стакана. Подумав, он начал пить из горла.   
Он сидел на полу и болтал виски в бутылке.   
Себастьяна ничего не удручало. То, что Себастьяна ничего не удручало, удручало Криса. Это удручало Криса ещё больше. Сегодня Крис был олицетворением удручения.  
К списку вещей, в которых неприятно себе признаваться, Крис добавил пункт, что весь день был эмоционально стабилен, как баба с ПМС, и пункт, что все вещи в этом списке так или иначе касались Себастьяна.   
Крис вспомнил о ловце снов, которого купил днем. Он вытащил его из кармана брюк. Крис представил, как дарит его и как при этом не меняется лицо Себастьяна.   
Крис представил, как Себастьян молчит, но надевает ловца снов на шею.  
Крис представил, как Себастьян прикусывает губу.  
Крис представил, как Себастьян садится за руль и уезжает в Огайо.  
Он вернул кулон в карман и вышел из квартиры ловить такси обратно в Куинс.  
Всю дорогу до Куинсбридж парка Крис надеялся, что передумает, и жалел, что не взял с собой бутылку.  
У входа в «Добо» сидела обезьянка, привязанная к арке поводком. Крис мстительно ткнул ей пальцем в нос и пошёл дальше.  
Себастьян стоял к нему спиной, склонившись над раковиной, и умывался. Он повернулся, обтирая лицо рукой. Подводка вокруг глаз никуда не делась, только размазалась сильнее, как боевая раскраска у проститутки. В неровном свете свечей татуировки Себастьяна были похожи на клубки копошащихся змей.   
Конечно, удивленным он не выглядел. Крису было все равно, он залил грузовой авторежим третью «Джеймесона» и теперь радостно сходил с рельсов, выбрасывая из окна остатки здравомыслия.  
Он достал ловца снов и поболтал им перед собой.   
— Вот. Забыл отдать, — сказал Крис, как будто это был рациональный повод вернуться.  
Себастьян какое-то время просто смотрел на него. С волос у него капала вода; те, что не были в хвосте, подвивались все отчетливее. Когда Себастьян подошёл, чтобы Крис надел ему кулон, то почему-то откинул голову назад, а не склонил её.   
Крис протянул к нему руки, и все его планы пошли к чертям. Крис схватил его за шею, рывком притянул к себе — если бы Себастьян не отреагировал с такой готовностью, они бы выбили друг другу зубы. Ловец снов упал на пол.  
С закрытыми глазами казалось, что вокруг него вилось трое Себастьянов разной степени озабоченности: за секунды руки Себастьяна побывали везде.  
Крис стянул браслет с его волос так резко, что Себастьян зашипел ему в рот, не прекращая при этом целовать. Не останавливался он и пока расстегивал Крисову рубашку, и когда рывком потянул его за ремень, пятясь назад. Крис едва не сбил свечу у подушки, навалился на него, вжимая в диванную спинку; колено Себастьяна уперлось Крису в пах. Крис потянул Себастьяна за волосы, запальчиво поцеловал под подбородком и ниже, в кадык, и над ключицей: кожа у него была соленая от пота, чуть влажная от воды и горячая — Крис подумал, — от сатаны.   
Сам Себастьян был как встряхнутый снежный шар с эрогенными зонами вместо стружки. Каждое прикосновение расходились по нему волнами; Крис чувствовал телом, когда сокращались его мышцы или сбивалось дыхание. Сделать ему хорошо было не сложнее, чем вслепую задеть струну на гитаре, только все струны были перепутаны местами.   
Себастьян нетерпеливо расстегнул его ремень и ширинку, обхватил член через белье и сжал руку, вобрав в рот губу Криса. Пока он стягивал с него боксеры, на периферии сознания Криса скользнула мысль, что Себастьян был жадным и голодным — и спешил, как толпа свежеотрёкшихся от бога монашек-нимфоманок.   
Вцепившись ему в плечи, Себастьян потащил его за собой, огибая диван, который выглядел неудобным даже для мастурбации одиноким вечером. Они покружили на месте, меняясь местами, и Крис сел, притягивая Себастьяна к себе за пояс джинсов — Себастьян оседлал его, уперевшись руками в спинку с двух сторон от Криса, и снова поцеловал. Его было так много.  
У Криса была пара любовниц, которые делали все сами, но такой заинтересованности не проявляла ни одна. Себастьян вылизывал его шею настолько естественно, что это действительно казалось нормальным. Крис гладил его, где мог дотянуться, мял предплечья, задевал ногтями соски. Он провел ладонями по пояснице Себастьяна, пальцами пролез под пояс джинсов, оглаживая бока и живот. Крис расстегнул его ширинку.  
Конечно же, белья Себастьян не носил.  
Если до этого Крису просто сорвало крышу, то теперь весь дом был точно не в Канзасе. Крис подхватил Себастьяна под спину, роняя на пол и подминая под себя — тот обхватил его ногами, двинул бедрами вперед; Крис подался навстречу, и эта имитация секса уже была как секс.   
Он собрал в кулак цепочки на шее Себастьяна, другой рукой потянул его за волосы. Себастьян пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, когда Крис прихватил зубами его сосок. В тишине звук голоса показался самым интимным, что между ними было. Крис замер, посмотрел на Себастьяна: волосы у него растрепались, губы опухли, взгляд поплыл. Себастьян бессистемно водил ладонями по спине Криса и был неадекватен, как гулящая кошка. Со стороны они выглядели так, будто Крис пытался его сожрать, а Себастьян был обдолбан настолько, что ему это нравилось. Крис был готов без прелюдий засадить ему по самые гланды. Не то чтобы Себастьян возражал, но в данный момент у него в словаре слово «нет» отсутствовало в принципе.  
Крис накрыл ладонью его рот — Себастьян двумя руками схватил Криса за запястье и обсасывал его пальцы, пока Крис стягивал с него джинсы. Зубы у него были тупыми и ровными, только нижние резцы (или клыки, Крис слишком хреново соображал, чтобы определить) цеплялись за кожу.  
Крис сполз ниже, его пальцы оттягивали Себастьяну нижнюю губу, но Себастьян этого не замечал. Он закинул ногу Крису на плечо, раскрываясь, и Крис лизнул кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра. Он провел ладонью вниз к члену Себастьяна, но не коснулся — Себастьян требовательно выгнулся, ища его ладонь; его руки запутались у Криса в волосах.   
Крис знал: если не торопиться, Себастьян начнет просить, только кому из них сложнее будет терпеть, было непонятно.   
Крис поцеловал его у колена, вводя в Себастьяна палец. Себастьян выдохнул, вздрогнул, как будто у него была альтернативная анатомия, и простата находилась прямо на входе.  
Крис больше сублимировал, чем растягивал: он смотрел на Себастьяна, откинувшего голову назад, закусившего губу, на то, как он с какой-то ненормальной сосредоточенностью насаживался на его пальцы. Себастьяну всего было мало, его беззастенчивая, примитивная жадность стирала границу между сексом и еблей. Он молчал, тело говорило за него: сейчас всё можно, бери — дай мне больше.   
Крис вытащил из него пальцы, и Себастьян отреагировал на это тихим проклятием. Произнес он его невнятно, но от души, так что у Криса оставались шансы на рассвете умереть от сглаза. Крис подтянулся вверх, сжал лицо Себастьяна в ладонях, прикусил его влажную от слюны губу. Себастьян смотрел сквозь него. Он свел ноги у Криса за спиной, обхватил руками плечи. Головка члена Криса прикасалась к нему внизу — если без секса, то ближе просто невозможно. Крис почувствовал, как на шее сильнее сжимаются руки Себастьяна, как его ногти скребут ему лопатки. Он вошел в него медленно и на всю длину, зажимая губами его рот, и почувствовал вибрацию, когда Себастьян то ли выдохнул, то ли простонал. Крис надеялся, ему показалось, что это было его имя. Он и так боялся, что побьёт свой рекорд по скорострельности, который поставил в колледже.   
Себастьян почти душил его, прижимая к себе, как будто Крис мог передумать и уйти. Крис медленно начал двигаться в нем, уткнулся лбом в лоб, стиснул зубы, чтобы не сорваться и не втрахать в пол. Он накрыл ладонью член Себастьяна, двигая ею в такт. Себастьян положил свою ладонь поверх его, но не направлял, а просто вцепился ему в руку, как будто ему было недостаточно чувствовать её только членом. Браслеты задевали Крисов живот, звенели вместо скрипучего дивана, но Крис не обращал внимания. Сдерживаться у него не получалось, он сбивался с ритма, но все говорило о том, что Себастьян был неприхотлив. Он сжимал мышцы вокруг его члена, стискивал пальцы в волосах Криса и на пальцах его руки. Крис вышел из него полностью и тут же вошёл до основания, провел ладонью по члену Себастьяна — и отпустил тормоза. Себастьян запрокинул голову, оцарапал Криса щетиной на подбородке; его ногти свозили Крису кожу, ноги сжимали ребра так, что кости болели. Крис сделал ещё несколько толчков, прежде чем Себастьян прогнулся под ним, словно ему переломали хребет. Крис почувствовал, как он кончает ему в руку, услышал его глухой, протяжный стон, — и этого хватило, чтобы следом за ним получить разрядку.   
Себастьян продолжал удерживать его на себе — это было хорошо, потому что пока Крис был не в состоянии двигаться. Их животы слиплись от спермы напоминанием, что брезгливость теперь пройденный этап. Двумя руками Себастьян механически перебирал его волосы, как делал, когда хотел его отвлечь: Крис подумал, что сейчас Себастьян назовет свою цену.  
— Отличная подвеска, — тихо сказал Себастьян, вытягивая руку, чтобы подложить под голову подушку. — Мне понравилась.


	6. Chapter 6

Крис проснулся с ощущением, что во сне отключил будильник, который в этот раз не ставил, и проспал работу, на которую в этот раз забил. Сложно было определить, какие части его тела болели после сна на полу, а какие после секса. Себастьян лежал рядом на животе, обняв подушку; волосы закрывали лицо. Крис поднялся, застегнул брюки и вытащил из кармана телефон, чтобы включить.   
Мобильный загрузился, заставка показывала шесть утра и невероятное количество пропущенных. Ночью Крису звонили все, включая дальних родственников, о существовании которых в своей жизни Крис помнил чуть лучше, чем о наличии их номеров в списке контактов. Последним неотвеченным был входящий от мамы. Крис вышел на улицу, чтобы перезвонить. Пока он слушал гудки, он думал, что в буквальном смысле проебал что-то важное.  
Трубку подняла не мама. Голос был убитый, но не заспанный, и Крис не сразу его узнал.  
— Крис? Это ты?  
— Карли?  
— Крис, ох, Крис, — заплакала сестра и крикнула прямо в динамик: — Мама! Это Крис!   
На линии было шумно. Он услышал копошение, ещё всхлипы, потом голоса, а потом голос мамы.  
— Родной, — прошептала мама. — Крис, сынок, — больше она ничего не говорила.  
— Господи, мам, да что случилось?   
Она не отвечала, шумно набирала воздух, чтобы что-то сказать, но истерика её душила. Снова послышалось копошение.  
— Ты на громкой связи, — сказал Скотт.  
— Кто-то умер?  
— Вообще-то, мы думали, что ты. Ну и напугал ты нас, засранец.   
— Я отключил на ночь телефон. В тридцать лет можно себе позволить.  
— Он не знает! Ты не знаешь?  
— О боже, Шана? Да что случилось?  
— В твоей квартире был взрыв, — сказал отец.  
Возможно, индифферентность Себастьяна передавалась половым путем, потому что Крис абсолютно не удивился.  
— Когда?  
— После полуночи, — ответил Скотт. — Бытовой газ.  
— Неисправная система? — спросил Крис, не скрывая иронии.  
— Приезжай в участок на Сентр-стрит.  
Звонок сбросили. Крис хотел сделать рассылку, но ограничился сообщением Майку, в котором обещал перезвонить, как только освободится. Джозефин он писать не стал. Она слишком удачно задержалась в Париже.  
Он вернулся в трейлер за одеждой. Подбирая её по всему полу, он не мог избавиться от мысли, что если бы не Себастьян, сейчас бы кто-то так же собирал части тела Криса. К моменту, когда он застегнул рубашку, Крис ещё не был уверен, стоит ли его будить, чтобы предупредить об уходе. Может, тогда Себастьян предупредил бы Криса об отъезде.  
Себастьян развеял его сомнения:  
— Просто проваливай, дай поспать, — просипел он в подушку.  
Подчиняясь внезапному порыву, Крис поцеловал его в затылок, прежде чем уйти.   
Предрассветный «Добо» выглядел как локация для съёмок фильма о зомбиапокалипсисе. Даже в парке никого не было. После пятнадцати минут ожидания Крису удалось поймать такси.   
Если время придавало месту аутентичности, то лучше всего это было заметно ранним утром в полицейском участке. Сонный помощник детектива с мечтой о повышении и печатью страданий на лице принимал звонки.   
На скамейках сидели панки-дебоширы, подростки, пойманные за первыми экспериментами с легкими наркотиками, и уличные шлюхи, полные непрошибаемого достоинства. Крис подумал, что вместе они олицетворяли собирательный образ Себастьяна.  
Ему навстречу выбежала Шана и кинулась на шею. Перед тем как войти в кабинет капитана, Крис посмотрел на своё отражение в стеклянной двери: вид у него был такой, будто на момент взрыва он находился дома.   
Скотт выглядел хуже, чем после пятницы в Вегасе, отец поседел, женщины рыдали. Крису стало стыдно за то, что его хотят убить. Из присутствующих в кабинете не обнял Криса только капитан.   
— Рад, что вы в порядке, — сказал он, пожимая Крису руку.  
— Нашлись дела ночью, — уклончиво ответил Крис, гладя Карли по голове. — Значит, газ?  
Капитан кивнул.  
— Пожарная служба проверяет версии. Но сами понимаете: Сохо, старые здания. Сами понимаете, — повторил капитан. — Будете писать заявление?  
— Поговорю с адвокатом. Я приехал к семье и сейчас готов убить за чашку кофе.  
— Понимаю. Звоните в любое время, — капитан снова протянул ему руку.   
У полицейского участка появилось только двое репортёров. До завтрака даже пресса считала взрыв чем-то недостойным. Крис ещё раз просмотрел входящие: ничего нового от Джозефин, хотя служба охраны должна была связываться с ней в первую очередь.   
На парковке отец отвёл его в сторону. У него было лицо человека, осведомленного о проблемах Криса лучше, чем сам Крис.  
— Лизе нужно домой. Если хочешь, я не полечу.  
Крис покачал головой.  
— Все в порядке. Скотт меня пока приютит.   
— Как с деньгами?  
— Кредитки с собой, документы тоже. Повезло, — он усмехнулся. Везло ему как утопленнику.  
Шана опустила оконное стекло и высунулась из машины, подставляя Крису щеку для поцелуя. Карли за рулем помахала.  
— Мам, па, садитесь. Я вас подброшу.  
Мама снова давила слезы, когда его обнимала. Крис захлопнул за ней заднюю дверь, стараясь улыбаться, как человек, который не спит с цыганом, не лишился автомобиля и не похерил квартиру во взрыве, организованном женой.   
Они со Скоттом стояли, глядя вслед удаляющемуся шевроле.  
— Так где ты был? — спросил Скотт, продолжая смотреть на дорогу.  
Крис пожал плечами.  
— Трахался.  
Скотт рассмеялся, хлопнул его по плечу.  
— Секс продлевает жизнь, всегда говорил. Поехали, тебя надо переодеть.  
В забегаловке перед участком Крис купил себе американо и всю дорогу пытался заставить себя привыкнуть к его вкусу. Остывшим он оказался ещё дряннее. Крис отставил стакан на торпедо.   
Они выезжали на Бруклинский мост. Слева от дороги показалось здание Мерри Бертраум Хай Скул из кирпича цвета вяленого мяса. Машин почти не было, и довольно скоро Скотт съехал на Тиллари стрит, проехал мимо ещё одного бродячего цирка и повернул в сторону Парка Гринуэй. Он остановился на углу купить в «Кларкс» сравнительно нормального кофе.   
У Скотта в студии царил бардак, непрестанный со времен его переезда в Нью-Йорк — только без коробок. Сама студия была похожа на комнату студенческого общежития, которую делили между собой несколько представителей разных субкультур и гей.   
Крис рассматривал фигурку трансформера на книжной полке, овитой канареечного цвета боа. Скотт сидел на полу перед шкафом, обклеенным постерами, и вытаскивал вещи для Криса.  
— Расскажешь, кто она? — спросил Скотт, протягивая ему полотенце и пижамные штаны.  
— Пока не готов произнести это вслух, — ответил Крис и ушёл в душ.  
Он окатил себя ледяной водой, почистил зубы запасной щеткой Скотта и вернулся в комнату, обтирая голову полотенцем. Скотт был ниже, и пижамные штаны едва прикрывали Крису щиколотки.  
Среди вакханалии из одежды на диване возвышалась аккуратная стопка выделенных ему вещей. Крис отложил в сторону геймпад и сел.  
— У тебя телефон садился. Я поставил на зарядку, — сказал Скотт, закуривая за барной стойкой.   
— И нашел мои джинсы, — заметил Крис, разбирая одежду. — А другой футболки нет?  
— Тебе пойдет, как раз к подвеске, — отрезал Скотт. — Планов у меня на такую рань никаких, так что могу тебя отвезти, куда надо.   
Крис поднялся, подошёл за мобильным.  
— К адвокату, на работу и в Капитолию. В любом порядке.

***  
Арку разобрали, с прицепов сняли тенты и гирлянды. «Добо» стал похож на стоянку для трейлеров, с которой все торопились уехать. Крису впервые не нужно было платить на входе, но таксист позаботился о равновесии во Вселенной, содрав за дорогу вдвое.   
Трейлер Себастьяна был прицеплен к полинявшему форду. Сбоку от форда лежал полосатый брезент; на капоте, уперевшись ботинками в шину, сидел Себастьян и курил. На нем было непривычно много одежды. Крис смотрел на его клетчатую рубашку, как будто Себастьян напялил на себя костюм голой женщины.   
— Ты сказал, что приедешь вечером, — заметил Себастьян, не поворачиваясь к нему.  
— Ты не сказал, что вечером уедешь. Почему?  
Себастьян пожевал сигарету. Пепел упал ему на джинсы.   
— Что ты от меня хочешь, Эванс?  
— Ну, для начала, чтобы ты ответил? — предположил Крис.  
Себастьян повернулся к нему с явным намерением послать, но в последний момент передумал.  
— Что это? — спросил он.  
— Что?  
— Что это. На тебе.  
Крис одернул растянутую футболку с принтом «Нью Йорк гей-прайд 2010».  
— Вот не тебе играть в полицию моды, — съязвил Крис. — Становится как-то не до внешнего вида, когда твою квартиру взрывают.  
— О, — сказал Себастьян. — А я говорил тебе не ехать.  
— Ты бы и на моей могиле злорадствовал?   
— Нет, я бы плакал и носил цветы.   
Себастьян выбросил окурок и спрыгнул с капота на траву.  
Крис поймал его за руку, разворачивая к себе. Он уже привык, что температура тела у Себастьяна была кошачьей, и не отвлекался на это, сжимая его запястье.  
— Так почему? — спросил он, продолжая его держать.  
Браслетов на Себастьяне не было. Волосы он снова собрал в хвост, глаза не подкрасил, и вокруг них остался размазанный серый контур.  
Крис посмотрел в вырез его рубашки, надетой поверх белой майки. Он увидел ловца снов на шнурке, вокруг которого запуталась красная нитка китайской монетки. Это успокоило Криса до состояния Будды.  
— Хотел сказать тебе «езжай домой», но в свете последних событий — просто отстань, Эванс.  
Себастьян выдернул руку из его пальцев, обошёл машину. Крис брёл за ним, пока Себастьян не захлопнул дверь у него перед носом, шумно затворив её на задвижку. Это была обычная дверь в боковой части обычного трейлера, и Крис не мог вспомнить, чем Себастьян замаскировал её внутри. Рядом с дверью были окна, о наличии которых он тоже не подозревал. Он развернулся и пошёл к форду.  
В замке зажигания были ключи. Крис подумал, что это плохая идея, но потом решил, что хуже уже не будет, открыл дверь и сел за руль.   
У дороги перед парком стоял Боб. Кажется, он собирался вести машину в сценическом трико. Крис в футболке с выцветшей радугой помахал ему рукой. Боб помахал в ответ. Никто ничему не удивлялся.  
Крис ехал в Бруклин. Навигатор показал, что Бруклин Куинс экспи стояло. Крис свернул с двадцать первой на Джэксон, а с неё на Окленд стрит и дальше на Дриггс. Он намеренно выбирал дороги, на которых можно разогнаться — надеялся, что Себастьян не выпрыгнет из трейлера на полном ходу.  
Он как раз проезжал Лонг Айленд юниверсити, когда позвонил Майк.   
Крис включил громкую связь.  
— Я знаю. Я хуесос, — сказал он.  
— Ну тогда до свидания, мне тебе больше сказать нечего.   
— Я замотался, Майк. Сам знаешь, напряжённый день.   
— Если бы ты выкроил минуту на электронную почту, я бы сейчас не отнимал твоё драгоценное время рассказами о Уиллоу.  
— Что Уиллоу? — автоматически спросил Крис, поворачивая к Флэтбаш авеню на красный. В зеркало заднего вида он наблюдал, как ему вслед крутили пальцем у виска. — Ты теперь и за ним следишь? Он не моя жена.  
— Позавчера он встречался с хуесосом, у которого судимостей больше, чем морщин на лице Английской королевы. В том числе и за поджоги.  
— Ага.  
— Ну что «ага», Крис? Сложи два и два. Мы знаем об этих хуесосах. Иди в полицию, пока тебя не отвезли в морг. Пусть приставят к тебе охрану.  
— Ты смотрел новости?  
— Нахуя мне новости, я знаю, что происходит в этой стране, лучше её президента.  
— Я подал в отставку, Майк.   
Майк помолчал.  
— Хуесос, — наконец сказал он. Это явно была похвала. — Что собираешься делать?  
— Отдохну в какой-нибудь глуши, пока оформляю развод, — с улыбкой сказал Крис.  
— Понял. Попрошу придержать второй лофт.  
Майк прервал разговор.   
На Вашингтон стрит Крис остановил машину и вышел на улицу.   
В трейлере было тихо, как в пещере спящего дракона. Крис постучал, и Себастьян чуть не разбил ему нос дверью. Он навис над Крисом, стоя в дверном проёме, и выглядел очень спокойным.  
— Ты будешь умирать медленно. Сначала я нашлю на тебя бородавки, потом недержание и сифилис, и в конечном итоге судьба Билли Хаека покажется тебе раем.   
— Ты же не всерьёз, — сощурился Крис.  
— Конечно, Эванс. Спи крепко.  
Себастьян спустился по лестнице и встал справа от него, засунув руки в карманы. Крис смотрел на Себастьяна, Себастьян смотрел строго перед собой, на ровные колонны Кот-Хауса через дорогу.   
— Решил меня засудить? — спросил он.   
— Пошли, — Крис развернулся и зашагал по дороге. — Давай, — позвал он, не оборачиваясь. — Ключи все равно у меня.  
Себастьян тихо и отчетливо послал его, но вскоре нагнал.  
Они шли вдоль парка Кадман Плаза к Бруклинскому мосту. Себастьян всё замедлял шаг, пока вовсе не остановился. Они почти синхронно повернулись в сторону лужайки.  
— Ты привез меня в гребаный цирк, — сказал Себастьян.  
— Видел их утром. Только приехали.  
Плаката с названием ещё не было, но входную арку уже поставили: она была похожа на арку «Добо», только из ротанга. Очередной Боб в трико подкрашивал на ней слезшую краску.  
Себастьян молчал.  
— Может, им нужна гадалка, — сказал Крис.  
— А может, не нужна.   
— Как будто ты никогда не избавлялся от конкурентов.  
— У меня нет конкурентов.  
Крис вздохнул.  
— В любом случае, где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке есть цирк, в котором как раз умерла гадалка, и они очень страдают.  
— Умерла?  
— Или сбежала с глотателем огня.  
— Эванс, — Себастьян повернулся к нему всем телом. — Отдай ключи.  
Крис покачал головой.  
— Ты не хочешь уезжать.  
— Какой осведомленный. Ключи отдай.  
— Да ни за что. Огайо? Серьёзно? Да там весь штат как цирк, зачем им приезжие?  
— Твою мать, Эванс, — тихо процедил Себастьян. — Просто скажи уже, и я подумаю.  
— Что сказать?   
Себастьян поджал губу. Ответил он не сразу.  
— Для разнообразия что-нибудь нормальное.  
Он залез на спинку лавки перед лужайкой. Крис сел между его ног.  
— Как будто тебя заинтересует что-нибудь нормальное.  
Себастьян промолчал.  
— Ты же знал, что так будет. Или что, не предсказал? — ехидно поинтересовался Крис.  
— Да ты непредсказуемый, — ответил Себастьян таким тоном, будто Крис был дефективным.  
Пальцы Себастьяна привычно перебирали волосы у него на затылке. Крис вспомнил, во что был одет. Он представил их со стороны, как на фотографии. Первая полоса, заголовок с тремя восклицательными знаками. Плачущий от счастья офис «Таймс», обмывающий сто тринадцатую Пулицеровскую премию.   
Какое-то время они молчали.  
— Не уезжай, — сказал Крис.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Себастьян.  
Крис так резко повернул к нему голову, что хрустнула шея.  
— Что?  
— Я сказал «хорошо».  
— Вот так просто?   
Себастьян больно дёрнул его за волосы.  
— Да ты, блядь, издеваешься. Мне что теперь, передумать, чтобы не нарушать твоё душевное спокойствие?   
Он отпихнул Криса коленом, резко поднимаясь на ноги. Крис решил, что он стянул у него ключи, но ключи были на месте, а Себастьян уверенно шагал в противоположенную трейлеру сторону.  
— Ты куда? — спросил Крис, поравнявшись с ним.  
— В цирк, — Себастьян посмотрел на него, коротко улыбнулся. — Им нужна гадалка.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бонус

Крис пропускал между пальцев оберег на шее и разглядывал стаканчик с кофе. По сравнению с отварами Себастьяна, кофе в «Вайнэппл» был напитком богов, приобретённым на тотальной распродаже.   
Себастьян курил напротив, вытянув ноги. Подошва его ботинок пачкала Крису джинсы.   
— Может, яичницу? — сказал Крис.  
Себастьян посмотрел так, словно ему предложили нечто сомнительное, продолжительное и энергозатратное, но при этом не секс.   
Крис ни разу не видел, чтобы он ел. О таких говорили «питается воздухом». Он начинал подозревать, что по ночам Себастьян пробирался к холодильнику и поглощал души младенцев прямо из банки.  
Крис зябко поёжился. Осень обещала быть промозглой. С Ист-Ривер дул ветер, прощально тёплый, как остывающий труп. Салфетка в тарелке Криса слетела на дорогу. Крис положил подбородок на скрещенные руки и поскреб монетами оберега друг о друга.  
— Прекрати, — сказал Себастьян. Крис пропустил мимо ушей. — Ты не хочешь это снять?  
— Что снять?  
— Что-нибудь. Бейсболку. Очки. Балахон свой. Ты как Джастин Бибер в торговом центре.  
— Да, я хочу это снять. Снять, а не сменить на похоронный костюм.  
— А, — Себастьян кивнул. — Ну тогда сделай ещё табличку «Пожалуйста, не убивайте меня».  
Если бы это помогало, Крис бы давно сделал табличку «Пожалуйста, разведись со мной». Уже неделю от адвоката не было вестей.  
Он уныло постучал леем на шнурке о стол.  
— Порвешь петлю, — сказал Себастьян.  
— Да ладно, — ответил Крис.  
Себастьян никогда не ошибался: все его утверждения работали, как моментальные проклятия. Почему-то он не предупреждал о цепочке событий целиком.  
Крис порвал петлю, и монеты посыпались на землю.  
Крис отпрянул, чтобы их поймать.   
Крис пролил на себя кофе.  
Крис схватился за обожжённую ногу, согнувшись пополам.   
Ещё Крис услышал звук, будто воздух перед ним рассекли проводом с шипящим электричеством, и щелчок, с которым этот провод выдернули из розетки.  
Первую секунду было очень тихо. Потом Себастьян выругался и дернул его за собой под стол. «Бля» Себастьяна сработало как команда к панике. Сначала раздались крики, затем сработала тревожка. На террасу с грохотом попадали стулья.  
Крис лежал на асфальте и рассматривал обувь убегающих посетителей. Колено, облитое кипятком, болело. Он повернул голову в другую сторону.  
— В меня что, только что стреляли? — спросил он, глядя на пробитую витрину «Вайнэппл».  
— Нет, Эванс, они выслеживали твой американо.  
Себастьян лежал на нём и всё ещё держал за вырез толстовки. Спутанные в кучу талисманы Себастьяна давили на диафрагму. Крис пытался сосредоточиться, но единственное, о чём он мог думать, было вопросом, сколько теперь оставлять чаевых.   
— А я тебе говорил, — сказал Себастьян.   
Ему явно было удобно, и вставать с Криса он не торопился.  
— О петле или об одежде? — спросил Крис.  
— И о пулевых ранениях.   
— Вы в порядке? Вам помочь? — крикнули из кафе. Сигнализацию не отключили.  
Из-за входной двери выглядывала официантка. Она была напугана и помочь бы не вышла, даже если бы Крис сказал, что умирает. Он отодвинул Себастьяна и сел.  
— Лучше не бывает, — сказал он, улыбаясь самой нездоровой из своих улыбок.  
Себастьян схватил его за край толстовки и поволок в кафе. Крис послушно шёл, спотыкаясь о ножки стульев. Он давно смирился с ощущением, что вся его жизнь вышла из-под контроля.  
— Сиди. Я за машиной.   
Крис кивнул и заказал себе пончик.  
Тревожку отключили: подъехал уличный патруль. Официантка смотрела на Криса, пока разговорила с полицией. Крис делал вид, что только пришёл.  
Полицейский с блокнотом в руках подошел к его столику. Выглядел он так, будто собирался принять у Криса заказ.  
— Сэр, это в вас стреляли?   
Крис в очках на пол-лица и бейсболке поднял на него голову.  
— Нет, — сказал он. — У меня нет врагов.   
— Вы уверены, сэр? — с сомнением спросил полицейский.  
Крис кивнул.   
— Возможно, меня с кем-то спутали. Говорят, я похож на Джастина Бибера. Я бы выстрелил в Джастина Бибера. А вы?  
— Сэр, — полицейский следил за его руками, отбивающими ритм на коленях, как на джембе. Кажется, думал Крис, у него получалась марьяма. — У вас шок.   
— Я уже позвонил родственникам, они отвезут меня в клинику.   
— Снимите очки, сэр.  
В этот момент вернулся Себастьян. Крис снял очки.  
— Спасибо, — сказал Себастьян полицейскому.— Я уже не знал, как его заставить.   
В руке он держал пластиковый стаканчик и Крисов оберег.   
— А вы…  
— Родственник, — перебил Крис, вставая из-за стола. — Повезёт меня в клинику. Повезёшь же?  
Себастьян кивнул так мрачно, как будто собирался везти Криса по частям.  
Крис потряс полицейского за руку и вышел на улицу. У кафе стоял трейлер.   
— Я думал, ты пригонишь только форд.  
Себастьян ничего не ответил.  
В машине он протянул Крису подвеску и стаканчик с прозрачной жидкостью.   
— Что это? — спросил Крис. — Лечит нервы?  
— Водка. Лечит все.  
Крис выпил, как воду.   
— Куда мы едем? — спросил он, когда машина выехала с Фалтон на двести семьдесят восьмое шоссе.  
— Это закончится либо твоим разводом, либо твоей смертью. Смертью логичнее, потому что развод тебе не дадут ещё с месяц.   
— Меня же защищают твои штуки.   
Себастьян фыркнул.   
— Тебя защищаю я. Начни уже сотрудничать.   
Крис сидел в салоне, как в комнате допросов. Он разглядывал водку в стаканчике. Машину подбросило на кочке, и прицеп задребезжал железными костями.   
— Так куда мы едем? — спросил Крис.  
— Мы уезжаем, — сказал Себастьян. Это был вопрос.  
Крис посмотрел на Себастьяна. Тот не сводил глаз с дороги, словно она могла внезапно кончиться обрывом, и покусывал нижнюю губу.   
— Ненадолго? — спросил Крис. Он соглашался.  
— Ненадолго.   
— В Огайо?  
Себастьян повел плечами.  
— Можно в Огайо.   
Крис подумал, что в «Добо» так пьют, что за неделю могли не заметить отсутствие Себастьяна.  
Он упёрся кроссовком в панель. Крису было абсолютно всё равно, куда ехать.  
Нью-Йорк оставался позади, впереди была трасса, по левую руку сидел Себастьян.


End file.
